


i’ll walk out that door to see everything I wanted

by poly3racha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are dumb, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Unrequited Love, dumb pining babies, felix and hyunjin play small part, felix and jisung are soulmates, lix is nb, poly 3racha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly3racha/pseuds/poly3racha
Summary: The greeting was brief but that was just how Changbin was. Short. Simple. To the point. It’s what Jisung loved about him. That statement would have shocked Jisung a year ago, but he had long since come to terms with the fact that he was in love with both Chan and Changbin.AKA how jisung got what he finally wanted.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	i’ll walk out that door to see everything I wanted

**Author's Note:**

> (title taken from back door which i hopes make sense from the fic) 
> 
> i just rly love poly 3racha in case you couldn't tell from my username 
> 
> i wrote this based on a dream i had where i was in jisungs place but i felt the dynamics worked better this way
> 
> Find me on twt @sanmoans ! (Nsfw so beware)

Lix was lounging on Jisung’s bed, legs dangling softly off the edge. Jisung was seated at his vanity, applying the last few strokes of eyeliner to his eye before softly smudging it. He quickly smoothes a cherry lip balm across his chapped lips, making sure to get around his lip piercing centred on his bottom lip, and turns to his friend on the bed.

“Lixie, why are we going to this party? I’m tired and just wanna cuddle and sleep…”

A soft whine crawls from his chest just simply thinking about the warmth of his bed, Lix’s head against his chest. Lix huffs lightly before sitting up, ruffling their fringe back into place. 

“Honey, we gotta go. I told Chan we would be there and you know I hate to lie to him.”

Standing up, they softly drift towards Jisung, a delicate hand coming to rest on his cheek. Jisung sighs briefly, leaning into Lix's hand before straightening up. He smiles down at Lix and ruffles their hair softly, the back having stuck up slightly from their time on the bed. 

“Yeah, yeah we know you can’t deny your one true love.”

A shocked chuckle comes from Lix’s mouth, their eyes narrowing slightly. They grin up at Jisung, patting his cheek lightly and moving away. 

“Now, now Jisung. We all know my one true love is you.”

Jisung laughs loudly, many people assumed Lix and Jisung were together from their interactions but Lix refers to them as “platonic soulmates''. When he had first told Jisung this, Jisung had dropped a soft kiss to Lix’s forehead and continued on watching the movie, limbs intertwined. That’s exactly what they were. Soulmates. 

Taking one last look in the mirror, Jisung knew they looked good. Jisung had opted for tight leather pants that he knows make his non-existent ass look incredible. Tucked into the pants was a sheer mesh shirt, which showed off the extensive back piece Jisung had agonisingly sat through in his first year of university. He went a bit crazy when the first student loan dropped and booked in for his first, and only tattoo the same day. The dragon's head caressed the tip of his left shoulder and wound down his back until the tip hit his right hip bone. The tattoo had taken multiple sessions and hours of Jisung crying as Lix rubbed ointment onto his back after tough sessions. But no matter how much pain this tattoo caused him, it was one of the things he loved most in the world. He knew it made him look sexy, but he also loved that it showed that he can withstand a lot of pain. A reminder of his past. He wore Jadon Docs which added height and made his legs look even longer. His hair was roughly air dried and had a slight bit of product run through it to add a “just woken up/just had sex” look. He added a black spiked choker, dangly silver earrings and a few chunky silver rings, his hands clinking when he moved. His makeup was dark. Dark eyeliner and eyeshadow surrounded his eyes, contour added to deepen his cheekbones. He looked like sex incarnate. Lix must have agreed because they hummed in approval, eyes raking up and down Jisung’s figure. 

Lix looked like the exact opposite to Jisung. A soft white long-sleeved fuzzy crop top hugged their figure, blue ripped mom jeans with white fishnets underneath completed the look. They wore white Docs with the laces tied around their ankles. Silver earrings adorned their ears, and a silver belly button bar twinkled under the artificial light. Their makeup was blush heavy, their freckles softly peeking through. Brown eyeliner lined their eyes and a silver shimmer shone from their inner corner. Their white mullet was fluffed up, with silver tinsel strands placed throughout. Jisung placed a soft kiss to the crown of Lix’s head before grabbing their hand and dragging them outside. 

A brisk 5-minute walk led them to Chan’s place. He owned a house with two other people, Changbin, a music production major and Minho, a dance major. Jisung met Chan through their shared music production course and he introduced him to Lix, the two hitting it off immediately since they both came from Australia. The door to Chan’s house was open, the soft R&B music drifting through the open door and calming Lix and Jisung before they entered. Walking through the door, they were both surprised that there weren't as many people there as they originally thought. Stepping further into the house, Jisung looked around noticing that there must have been around 20 people there, which is a lot less than normal at one of Chan’s get-togethers. Speaking of Chan, he must have spotted them as soon as they came in because he was already flitting through the hallway to make his way to the two new-comers. Jisung took this time to check him out. He wore a black sleeveless top, muscles on full show. Jisung could feel a bit of drool form at the side of his mouth. Moving downwards, Chan has tucked his top into a pair of black utility trousers with a belt cinched around his hips. He finished the look with a pair of black army style boots. With a bright smile on his face, he wrapped his arms around them, squeezing gently before pulling back and whistling lowly. 

“You two look extremely good tonight. To what do I owe the pleasure of two gorgeous creatures gracing us mere mortals with their presence?”

Lix laughed softly whilst Jisung blushed fiercely, not yet used to the praise Chan often directs at him. It may also have something to do with the fact that he has had a massive crush on the elder since they first met. Jisung grumbles lightly and Chan simply hushes him, a hand resting on the side of his neck, his thumb brushing Jisung’s jaw lightly. Jisung’s blush burned even more and Chan winked briefly at him before pulling away. 

Normally Jisung would take these actions as flirting and pursue, but there was one issue. Chan had been in a relationship with Changbin for the past 2 years. 

_When Jisung first met Chan, he knew he was instantly attracted to him. Something about the way that Chan instantly took Jisung under his wing, helping him with his coursework, offering to listen to his work and give feedback at any time of the day, even offering Jisung a place to stay in second year when something had gone wrong with his housing. Jisung had met Changbin around 6 months after meeting Chan. Chan and Jisung were at Starbucks, having a small break between studio sessions. Jisung looked behind Chan, mid sip of his coffee, and noticed a smaller guy wearing a dark hoodie approaching their table, a soft smile spread on his face. Once he stood behind Chan, he covered his eyes quickly. Chan briefly looked shocked then relaxed, a soft laugh escaping him._

__

__

“Hey babe.”

B-babe? Who was Chan calling babe? Chan grabs the hands across his eyes and pulls them down, pressing a soft kiss to the hand. He looked up at the guy then looked at Jisung. 

“Jisung, meet my boyfriend, Changbin.”

Boyfriend. 

Who knew a word could hurt someone so much? Jisung covered his hurt quickly, smiling up at Changbin and introducing himself. Changbin pulled up a chair and they sat talking about university for the rest of the break. Turns out Changbin was also in music production, a year younger than Chan however. They had met at Changbin’s freshers fair and things had developed from there. Jisung could see the love on their faces and knew from that moment on that he was destined to only ever be friends with Chan. __

__

__

Walking into the kitchen, Chan spies Changbin standing against the counter and beelines towards him, the other two following closely behind. He was dressed in black jeans with a black graphic top tucked in loosely. A metal and leather body harness laid diagonally across his broad chest and Jisung could feel his cheeks darken. Changbin’s face lit up seeing Chan and he quickly ended the conversation with the boy he was speaking to before. Jisung thinks his name was San, or Wooyoung, he couldn’t quite remember. Chan drops a brief kiss onto Changbin’s waiting lips and wraps an arm around his waist. Changbin turns to the other boys present and ruffles a hand through Lix’s hair before turning to Jisung. He drops his eyes to Jisung’s body, a small glint in his eye before returning his gaze to Jisung’s face, a small smile gracing his lips. 

“Hey Lix. Hey Sung.”

The greeting was brief but that was just how Changbin was. Short. Simple. To the point. It’s what Jisung loved about him. That statement would have shocked Jisung a year ago, but he had long since come to terms with the fact that he was in love with both Chan and Changbin. He wasn’t sure when it had started, the mutual affection he felt towards both boys. He had always known he was attracted to Chan, but he thinks his attraction to Changbin developed somewhere between late studio nights where all three of them would converge into one studio and spend all night bouncing ideas off of each other, and early morning talks after another of Chan’s parties where he and Changbin would sit in the garden outside with a cigarette shared between them discussing any and everything. Maybe it was when the three were walking down the main street when rain came from nowhere, soaking them to the bone. Chan had grabbed one hand, Changbin grabbing the other and they ran towards Chan and Changbin’s house laughter filling the air. 

Whenever it was, Jisung just knew the way he felt about both of them could never be known to anyone. Anyone other than Lix. Lix had managed to force it out of him when they walked in on him crying in bed after another studio session where Chan and Changbin had praised him non-stop, hands ruffling his hair, pinching his cheeks, trailing across his shoulders and down his arms to briefly squeeze his hand before pulling away.

Lix ran to Jisung’s bed, lying down to curl around Jisung’s back, a soft hand stroking his before interlacing their fingers together. Jisung had told Lix everything, starting from the first moment he had met Chan. Once the tears had slowed down and sobs had turned to simple whimpers, Lix had pressed a gentle kiss to Jisung’s hairline and huffed softly before speaking, a slight whisper in the air. 

“Honey, you should have told me sooner. You’ve been carrying this stress for so long. I’m here for you. Always. It’s ok, you should sleep. I’ll be here when you wake and we can talk.”

Jisung fell asleep, wrapped in the warmth of his best friend. In the morning when Jisung woke up, true to their word, Lix was still there. Humming softly into Jisung’s neck, a whisper of a kiss pressed lightly to the top of his spine. They had talked through everything to do with Jisung’s crushes, his hand clasped between Lix’s smaller ones. Knowing Lix would always be there to help him and didn’t think he was a horrible person for not only loving two people, but two people who were in a relationship together, calmed Jisung’s nerves. And with that knowledge, he knew he would be ok no matter what happened. 

It had been a few hours since Jisung had arrived at the party. He was feeling the buzz from the drinks Lix was giving him, he always forgets how liberal Lix is with alcohol. With the alcohol running through his veins, he pulled a willing Lix towards the centre of the living room, which currently acted as a makeshift dance floor. Jisung twirled Lix so their back was snug against Jisung’s front. The music had shifted to a deeper, more sensuous vibe and Jisung chuckled, knowing this was Chan’s doing. Normally Chan and Changbin make the playlists for these parties, Changbin opting for heavier, more rap centric music whereas Chan was more into R&B and slow rap. There in the middle of the hot living room, Lix and Jisung grinded softly, Jisung peppering kisses along Lix’s neck reaching up towards his jaw. Lix turned their head slightly, leaning up to him. Jisung pressed a slow soft kiss to Lix’s lips, enjoying the feeling of the plush, pillowy lips against his own. Lix deepened the kiss, nipping at Jisung’s upper lip before pulling away, a cheeky smile stretched across their face. Jisung scoffed lightly before looking up, making eye contact with Changbin. 

Fuck. 

Changbin’s eyes were dark, lust filled and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth. Jisung glanced down and saw his hand was wrapped around Chan’s hip, he could see the tightness of Changbin’s grip from here. Jisung’s breath caught lightly in his throat as he looked up, his eyes now catching Chan’s. Chan had the same expression as Changbin on his face, but he also had a dark blush spread across his cheeks. 

Jisung broke eye contact first, a whine rising from deep within him. He nudged Lix before whispering into their ear.

“Hey sweet, I need to go outside. Get some fresh air. You wanna come?”

Lix hummed in acknowledgement before shaking their head. They turned around to face Jisung, a hand resting on his chest. 

“I think I’m gonna stay here honey. Gonna see if I can find Hyunjin, I know he has a stash somewhere.”

Pressing a brief kiss to Lix’s lips, Jisung walked through the house to the back door. Normally Chan kept it locked to avoid anyone going out there and making more mess, but Jisung knew where he hid the key. Stepping out into the fresh air, Jisung inhales deeply. What the hell was that about before? He recalled the looks on Changbin and Chan’s faces. God, they were so hot. But why were they looking at him like that? Was it him? Or was it Lix? Jisung knew they both had a soft spot for Lix, shown in the soft glances, gentle hands, and warm smiles sent their way. If Chan and Changbin liked Lix, Jisung doesn’t think his heart could take it. He knows Lix would never date them, Lix has had a crush on Hyunjin since their first dance class together. But the idea of them liking someone else who wasn’t Jisung crushes him inside.

Jisung reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a tin that contains a few badly rolled joints and a small lighter. Taking a seat on the set of concrete slabs stacked by the back door, Jisung puts the end of the joint between his lips and lights it carefully. Inhaling, he pulls the joint away and rests his head back against the wall. After a few seconds he exhales, watching the cloud of smoke fade to whispers against the night sky. He doesn’t normally smoke weed but when he can feel his thoughts running a mile a minute, a quick smoke helps clear his head. He’s about halfway through the joint when he hears the back door open and out walk to the two people he was hoping to avoid. Changbin’s hand is in Chan’s back pocket and Chan has his hand on the small of Changbin’s back. They glance down and see Jisung, twin smiles across their faces. 

“Hey, you gonna share that sweetheart?”

The joint had started to take effect, Jisung’s mood mellow and thoughts calmed. He reaches up to pass the joint to Changbin but he just tuts and shakes his head. Jisung sits confused for a small moment before realising. Surely he can’t mean?

Jisung presses the joint back to his lips, inhaling slowly. Chan and Changbin just watch him, eyes following the curves of his face. He pulls the joint back and leans up, Changbin leaning down. Their mouths slot together, the slightest bit of distance separating Jisung from the lips he had spent countless nights thinking about. Changbin presses his hand to the back of Jisung’s neck, angling his head a bit further up to make it easier for the both of them. He exhaled slowly into Changbin’s mouth, feeling him inhale deeply. They both pulled away at the same time, Jisung’s cheeks a soft glow. Changbin leans his head back gently and blows smoke into the air. Jisung turns to Chan, his expression the same as on the dance floor. It knocks the breath from Jisung’s lungs, again. He really needs to work on how to breathe around them. 

“Fuck.”

The tone of Chan’s voice makes Jisung want to whine. The gravelly deepness sends jolts through Jisung’s body and something warm spreads through his gut. Changbin turns to Chan, a smirk gracing his face as he leans up to whisper something in Chan’s ear. Before Jisung can think too much, he hears the door open and Lix walks out. Welcoming Lix’s entrance, he smiles brightly at them before reaching a hand out to them. Lix spots the joint and straddles Jisung, their thighs pressing tightly on his hips. They look up into Jisung’s eyes, sparkling softly in the moonlight. Jisung inhales from the joint one more time before stretching his hand towards the couple standing behind them, Chan reaching out to take the joint from his hand. 

“Hi honey.” 

Lix giggles, before leaning in to press their lips to Jisung’s, opening their mouths slightly to allow the smoke to pass from his lips to theirs. Lix’s hands rest against the side of Jisung’s neck, whilst Jisung has one hand on Lix’s hip and the other in Lix’s hair, gripping roughly to manoeuvre them how he likes. Lix pulled away to blow the smoke away before slamming their lips back onto Jisung’s. Lix’s hands slipped up into Jisung’s hair, pulling gently, a complete juxtaposition to the way they were pressing violently against Jisung’s lips, trying to mold them together. Jisung moves his tongue across Lix’s lower lip, asking for permission. Lix moans lightly whilst opening their mouth, allowing Jisung to slip his tongue inside, exploring an area he was already completely familiar with. Jisung used his hand on Lix’s hip to roll them slowly into Jisung’s, a soft groan pulled from his lips. They hear a soft cough behind them, reminding them they’re not alone and pull away quickly. Both of their chests heave lightly as they catch their breath. 

“Chan can we please tell him now?”

A confused noise comes from Jisung, looking around Lix’s frame to stare at the two objects of his affection. Chan was covering the front of his trousers with a hand and Changbin wasn’t even trying to hide his arousal. Him… Tell him… Him. So they can’t mean Lix… 

Him? 

Changbin steps forward, towards Lix. He slowly moved his hand up Lix’s chest, coming to rest possessively at their throat. Not squeezing, just lying there. A reminder of who was in charge. He leans down to whisper in their ear, hot breath spreading across their neck. 

“Hello love. Would you mind leaving us with Jisung for a little bit?”

Lix nods, climbing down from Jisung’s lap. Changbin drops his hand to Lix’s shoulder, patting softly before removing his hand. They move towards the back door, pressing a brief kiss to the crown of Jisung’s head. Once Jisung heard the click of the door, he looked back at the couple ahead of him. 

“Why… why did you guys need to speak to me?”

He laughs awkwardly, hand rubbing the back of his neck. Changbin looks towards Chan, who nods briefly, before walking towards Jisung, hands coming to rest on his waist. 

“Ok, so we’re gonna speak and you’re gonna need to listen. We’ve been thinking about this since the day I first met you at that coffee shop. We like you Jisung, we always have. We want you to date us. Be our boyfriend. Would you?”

Jisung stops breathing. Like he genuinely thinks he physically can’t breathe. Chan notices this and steps forward, reaching to put his hands on Jisung’s shoulders.

“Hey, baby. Can you breathe for us? Can’t have you passing out before you answer us.”

Jisung inhales deeply, shakily exhaling. He feels Chan’s hand on his chin, lifting his face towards the duo. Wet tears line Jisung’s eyes threatening to spill. Both Chan and Changbin coo at the younger boy, one hand from each boy coming up to wipe the tears from his eyes. 

“Angel, why are you crying?”

Changbin’s voice is so soft, it sends a shiver down Jisung’s spine. The weed has made his thoughts calmer but now he couldn’t figure out what he wanted to say and in what order. He chuckles wetly before smiling softly. 

“I’ve wanted you to say that for so long. Can’t remember a time where I didn’t like you both. Why are you saying this now? Please don’t lie to me. I can’t do that. Can’t handle the thought of not being yours. Wanna kiss you. Both of you. Kiss you as much as I can until I can barely breathe. Want you to imprint yourselves on my skin until everyone knows I’m yours. Lixie knows, they help when they can. But they’re not you-“

He’s cut off by lips pressed against his. They’re soft. Warm. Strong. They feel like home. When they pull away, Jisung can see it was Changbin who cut him off. Chan looks on with a soft gaze and bright smile on his face. Then he leans in, darkening eyes staring into Jisung’s. 

“What do you mean Lixie helps when they can?”

Jisung’s breath catches. Ah, he knew he’d said too much. 

“W-well, um, they know how much I like you both. And sometimes when I get sad, Lix helps me w-with, you know, that.” 

Chan chuckles drily. Nods at Changbin and moves forward, stopping when his nose touches Jisung’s. 

“Baby, if you want we can help. Help you with y’know that.”

Before Jisung can reply, Chan lurches forward, capturing Jisung’s lips between his own. The force knocks Jisung back into the wall, the hand Chan placed behind his head cushioning the blow. Chan’s hand grips tightly to Jisung’s hair, pulling it roughly and forcing a moan from Jisung’s lips. This urges Chan to continue, his other hand reaching up to rest on the side of Jisung’s neck, the thumb pressed under Jisung’s jaw to hold him in place. The same thing he had done to Jisung at the start of the night. The juxtaposition of the earlier soft touches and the rough, strong touches now deepened the heat in Jisung’s gut. Chan bites at Jisung’s lower lip, growling low in his throat. Jisung keens, reaching up to Chan’s shoulders and pulling their bodies together. His back arches upwards, fingertips digging deeply into his shoulders drawing a groan from Chan. Chan pushed, and pushed and pushed until Jisung cracked. He melted allowing Chan to press deeper, to mold their bodies into one. 

“Can I kiss our new boyfriend too please?”

Changbin’s whine draws Jisung back to reality and he parts from Chan, breathing heavily and cheeks flushed pink. Chan chuckles and presses a final kiss to Jisung’s puffy, kiss-bitten lips, pulling gently on his lip ring and pulls back. 

“He’s all yours babe.”

“All ours.” Changbin corrects quickly. 

With Jisung free, Changbin crowds into his space. Presses kisses across his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, eyelids and anywhere his lips can touch. Every touch draws a small laugh from Jisung, giddy with excitement at the thought that these two boys were now his boyfriends. God, he’d waited so long for this and now it was here. 

“Are you gonna kiss me properly or what?” 

Changbin smirks briefly before leaning in to kiss Jisung. He could taste the residual smoke on Changbin’s tongue, making him realise Chan obviously hadn’t smoked any. Where Chan pushed, Changbin pulled. Changbin took it slow, pulling moan after moan from Jisung’s lips, breathing them in like these were his last breaths. With every moan from Jisung, Changbin slowed down. Teasing. Calm. In control. They both exuded dominance, Chan through shows of strength and roughness, Changbin’s through patience and control. Jisung could stay here forever, passed between his two loves, permanently on cloud nine. 

But every good thing must come to an end. Changbin pulled back, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s chin. Jisung’s lips were sore and swollen but it felt so good. He licked over his bottom lip, feeling the plumpness from all the kissing. Chan and Changbin were now staring at him again, dark looks across lustful eyes following the movement of his tongue. He either dragged them upstairs now, or went back to find Lix before he did something stupid. He chose to rise from the stack of slabs, and rest a hand on each of his boyfriends chests. 

“I think we should go back inside now, Lix might be missing me.”

The two boys nodded, eyes still holding firm with Jisung’s. He grabbed each of their hands and pulled them through the back door. He looked around for Lix, finding them pressed up against Hyunjin, one of his hands in their back pocket. He felt his boyfriends let go, slipping each of their hands into his back pockets to mirror Lix and Hyunjin’s stance. Lix looked back, sensing eyes on them and smiled softly, noticing the crossed arms of Chan and Changbin behind Jisung. They nodded at Jisung, mirth dancing across their eyes and turned back to Hyunjin, pressing deeper into his side. Chan leaned down, lips ghosting the shell of his ear. 

“Well, since Lix seems to be otherwise engaged I say we go up to my room and cuddle.”

Changbin leaned forward, pressing a quick peck to Jisung’s neck. 

“Or we can do something more fun instead.”

Jisung hooked a finger inside each of the boys belt loops and pulled them towards the stairs. 

“Trust me, I’ve waited so long for this I’d do anything you asked.”

Both boys smile softly and follow him upstairs. All three of them radiating joy settled deep within their hearts at the thought of this new relationship, something they’d spent months pining for.


End file.
